Anything for family
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey will do anything for his family, he'll even go to fight for a strange planet for them. R
1. Chapter 1

**You guys chose your pick and this one was most popular, but don't worry "Wolf warriors" will be written. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Alone in the lair**

Mikey woke up in a good mood, he had so many pranks planned for that day. _I can't wait to see Raph's face when he finds live bugs in his bed! _Mikey thought with a giggle as he made his way downstairs,

'HEY GUYS, WHAT DO YA WANT FOR BREAKFAST?' Mikey called happily, he waited for an answer,

Nobody answered,

'GUYS, DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST OR NOT?' Mikey asked offended by the lack of reply coming from his brothers, Mikey sighed as he made his way to the dojo to ask Leo what he wanted. He slowly slid open the doors and walked in,

'Hey Leo-?' Mikey looked around to see the dojo completely empty, 'Where are ya Leo?' Mikey asked quietly. He was worried about Leo, every morning Leo would be in here practising, then he would have a shower and then come in for breakfast. Mikey decided to check the shower,

'Leo?' Mikey asked as he walked into the bathroom to see it empty, 'Where is he?' Mikey frowned as he walked out of the bathroom,

'Hey Raph, have you seen-' Mikey asked as he looked into his hotheaded brother's room, 'Leo' The room was empty. 'Where are you guys?' Mikey asked the empty room, Raph only went from his room into the kitchen in the mornings. Mikey made his way to Donnie's room, He opened the door and stuck his head in to see it empty as well,

'D-Donnie?' Mikey was starting to panic as he thought about where his brothers could be, _maybe Don's in the lab... yeah no reason we can't check _Mikey thought to himself a he walked into the room next door, 'Hey Donnie? You in here?' Mikey asked as he walked around looking at all the strange inventions.

'MASTER SPLINTER, HELP!' Mikey yelled as he ran for his Sensei's room, 'MASTER SPLINTER, PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE HERE! PLEASE!' Mikey looked around his father's room**, '**No... please don't be gone... please... WHERE ARE YOU ALL!?' Mikey yelled as he ran into the living room, his heart gripped with panic. He ran around the lair searching for his family, hoping against hope that they were just hiding from his and waiting for the right moment to jump out and yell 'SURPRISE!' but they didn't, Mikey was home alone. He was perfectly used to it.. in his 16 years of living in the lair, he had been home alone before but before... he actually knew where his family were off to. He didn't know what had happened to his family and where they were. Mikey lay down on the couch and cried into the cushions,

'Where are you?' Mikey sobbed, This time he heard something strange,

'_**Hello Michelangelo' **_Mikey looked up to see.. nothing, it was just a voice,

'W-who's there?' Mikey asked frightened,

'_**I am of course' **_The voice laughed,

'who are you?' Mikey asked as he looked around him,

'_**My kind have no need for names' **_The voice said, it sounded quiet this time,

'What do you want?... Did you take my family?' Mikey asked as realisation hit him like a brick wall,

'_**No, i didn't... but my kind did. I will take you to them if you'd like?' **_Mikey knew that he shouldn't trust it but what choice did he have?

'Ok...' Mikey got up and walked towards the place he had heard the voice,

'_**Follow my voice orange one... and you will find what you seek' **_The voice sounded so creepy that Mikey wanted to run away from it but.. he couldn't let his family be kept by these... things!

Mikey walked along the sewers and into the dark...

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be up very soon because of how short this one was. please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**told ya i would put up the next one straight away xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Following the voice**

Mikey couldn't see in front of him or behind him, he couldn't see anything and what made it worse was all he could hear was the creepy voice, making the dark even scarier.

'_**Michelangelo? you seem distracted, care to tell me what is wrong?' **_The voice asked worriedly,

'I'm confused.. why did your.. kind take my family? and why didn't they take me?' Mikey asked hurt,

'_**You will find out soon enough' **_The voice laughed, Mikey couldn't help but shudder,

'Also... why won't you let me see you?' Mikey asked confused,

'_**I am worried that you will be frightened by my appearance' It replied sadly,**_

'I'm a giant, green mutant turtle... you think that i would be scared by another mutant?' Mikey asked with a laugh,

'_**I am not a mutant Michelangelo, I come from another planet' **_The voice replied,

'Your an alien? cool!' Mikey laughed,

'_**You do not sound afraid...' **_The voice sounded confused,

'Hey there's a spot of light coming up, you can show me then' Mikey pointed towards the light and heard a scuttling noise,

'_**Very well' **_The voice said, Mikey watched the light area and waited for a little green man to appear, He was horrified to see a giant, brown armoured creature standing in front of him,

'YOU LOOK LIKE A GIANT BUG!' Mikey exclaimed in surprise,

'And you look like a giant turtle' The bug said back, Mikey stared at the six-legged creature and saw that it had orange ends to its antenna's

'Yeah.. good point... you're friendly right?' Mikey asked,

'Yes I am' The orange tipped bug laughed,

'O..k... well... carry on then' Mikey said as he made his way towards the bug,

'Very well' It replied and the carried on walking, the path was lighter now and Mikey couldn't take his eyes off of the bug. He didn't see the movement behind him.

'AAAHHH!' Mikey screamed as something wet and slimy coiled around his leg, 'HELP!' Mikey struggled against the wet things grip but found that it was stronger than him,

'Hold on' The bug said, he was completely calm, 'Get off, you have welcomed him enough!' The slimy thing let go of Mikey and squirmed away,

'W-what was that?' Mikey asked,

'It was my pet, they are far too friendly' The bug carried on with a shrug and Mikey stared at it while it walked,

'Hey wait up!' Mikey shouted as he leapt to his feet and ran to catch up with the bug,

'We must hurry, we are running out of time' The bug replied,

'Wait, what do you mean by that? What's happening to my family?' Mikey asked as he felt panic grip him again,

'Not for your family Michelangelo, for something else...' The bug replied as it sped up,

'So my family are ok?' Mikey asked as he relaxed a little,

'Yes they are perfectly fine... It's my family I'm worried about' The bug added quietly but Mikey didn't hear him.

They carried on walking in silence for a few hours until the bug came to a sudden stop,

'What's wrong bug-man?' Mikey asked worriedly,

'Bug-man?' The bug asked with a hint of amusement in his voice,

'Yeah i wanted to give you a name' Mikey shrugged,

'Ok, you may call me bug-man' The bug laughed,

'Awesome, So why did we stop?' Mikey asked,

'We have reached our destination' The bug said as he opened a hidden door, Mikey walked in thinking about what Raph thought of being held captive by a bunch of giant bugs,

'LIGHTS!' Bug-man shouted, and suddenly the room was filled with light,

'Woah' Mikey said in amazement as he looked around him. The room looked like a secret base, it was filled with weird gadgets and one giant space ship,

'Bring out the family' bug-man sighed, Mikey gasped as he watched a giant cage being rolled in.

He had finally found his family.

* * *

**I know that it is quite short but I might post up more chapters today, i have nothing else to do. please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having loads of fun with this story, it might be finished tomorrow 'cause I constantly have ideas about what's going to happen! (I don't care if you think that's sad) enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - What will you do for family?**

'Hey guys' Mikey smiled at his family,

'Run Mikey!' Leo replied with a worried expression, Don and Raph were staring at him,

'My son, leave this place' Splinter said sadly,

'Michelangelo' Mikey looked up at the bug, 'My friend, I'm sorry but we can not let you leave this place with your family' Bug-man actually did look sorry,

'We need you' One of the other bugs grabbed Mikey's hand and knelt before him 'Please help us'

'What do you need help with?' Mikey asked,

'DON'T TOUCH HIM!' Raph shouted angrily,

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Donnie shouted,

'GUYS, SHUT UP!' Mikey shouted back, he wanted to know what was going on,

'You see Michelangelo' Bug-man started as Mikey watched a huge glowing orb being pushed into the room, 'We believe that you have a certain quality, that could help us fight for our planet' They bug people pushed the orb in front of Mikey, 'If you would please just touch the light' Mikey held out his hand, he didn't know whether this was a good idea...

'What will happen?' Mikey asked nervously,

'We do not know' Bug-man replied,

'DON'T DO IT MIKEY!' Leo shouted in dismay, Mikey couldn't resist. He carefully placed his hand on the orb of light, it felt warm underneath his fingers. He gasped as he watched the light travel up his arm in a single thread, leaving curls of light on his arms, his shell was covered with bright swirls and everything he was wearing shone like the sun,

'Woah' Mikey gasped as he stared at his body with fascination,

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!?' Splinter shouted but Mikey wasn't listening, he took his hand off of the orb and all the light left his body,

'That. was. AWESOME!' Mikey laughed as he punched the air,

'Now that we know that you are the radlan we can tell you what we need from you' Bug-man smiled,

'What's a Radlan?' Mikey asked in confusion,

'It's our word for saviour' Bug-man replied,

'Oh ok, tell me what ya need then buddy' Mikey smiled,

'Well you see, my planet, leveralno, has been at war for over 6 years. We were running out of food, shelter and options. People were dying and we couldn't last much longer, my friend read a book of legends and told me that there was somebody on a planet called Earth that could help. we landed in florida but the tracker took us to New York and we found the source in the sewers, You were what we were searching for. My friend decided to take the situation to extremes, so we kidnapped your family-' Bug-man was interrupted by another bug,

'Yeah and if you don't help us we'll kill em, all of em' It threatened, Mikey scowled at it,

'I'm afraid that i can not talk him out of it, but... you are our last chance Michelangelo, We need your help' Bug-man finished sadly,

'Dude, you didn't have to kidnap my family, I still woulda helped you' Mikey said soothingly,

'So you'll help?' One of the bugs asked hopefully,

'Yes but first you must release my family and I might need more of those orb things' Mikey said hopefully,

'Don't worry we will give you one that is smaller when we get to leveralno' Bug-man laughed as he unlocked the cage. Mikey ran over to his family and gave them a hug,

'Michelangelo, why? why did you agree to go to war?' Splinter asked sadly,

'Yeah Mike, it's not your fight' Raph pointed out,

'They were gonna kill you guys if I said no, besides, Bug-mans a good guy, i can't let his planet be destroyed, Mikey looked over at his new friend, Bug-man was walking over to Mikey with a sad expression,

'What's wrong?' Mikey asked,

'My family... they have been... k-killed' Bug-man sobbed, Mikey stared at him in shock,

'We aren't having Mikey killed' Leo growled,

'No way are you taking him' Donnie said threateningly,

'I don't want to make Michelangelo go, in my opinion he should stay home with his family and live his life. But i have no say in the matter. I promise to protect him with my life, he will return home.' Bug-man saluted to Mikey's family then marched away to get the ship ready,

'My son, meditate every night and meet us on the spiritual plain' Splinter said softly as he hugged the youngest for what could be the last time,

'Don't get hurt Mikey' Leo whispered as he hugged his brother,

'Don't get killed bro' Raph growled down Mikey's ear,

'Bye Mikey, come home soon' Donnie whispered sadly, Mikey stood back and looked at his family. he might not see them again for a long time.

'Come Michelangelo it is time to go' Bug-man said as he pushed Mikey towards the ship, 'We will tell you if anything happens' Bug-man said as he followed Mikey.

'BYE!' Mikey's family shouted to him, as Mikey waved back. Donnie cried into Leo's shoulder, the others waited until they were home to cry.

It was a long journey to the brown planet, and all the way there Mikey was told about how green it used to be. He was just falling asleep when they landed, it was all rushed. Mikey was pushed out of the ship and was greeted by the sound of guns and bombs, He was rushed into a strange, circular building and a white crystal was shoved into his belt causing him to light up again, a gun was pushed into his hands then he was pushed outside to fight. Mikey barely had a moment to register what was going on, he shot wildly at the creatures that looked like a mutation gone wrong and tried not to shoot the bug people. He kept at it until it was dark, then he was shoved into the building again by Bug-man. Mikey hadn't noticed at the time but once he was in the infirmary he saw that he was covered in cuts and bruises, the nurse put some miracle gel onto his wounds and they healed instantly. He was then taken to a small room, he took the crystal out of his belt and lay it down on the table next to the bed. Mikey knew that he would have to do the same thing everyday until the war was over. He didn't want to think about it so he sat on the bed and went to visit his family in the spiritual plain. Mikey arrived there first and sat down to wait, he loved the spiritual plain because it was basically a warm field,

'Mikey!' Mikey looked up to see his family walking towards him, he leapt up and walked up to them. He was greeted with a hug,

'Hey guys' Mikey grinned at them,

'What is it like Michelangelo?' Splinter asked,

'Honestly, it was such a rush that I barely knew what was happening, I didn't even feel it when I was cut and beaten' Mikey laughed,

'Where were you hurt? are you ok now?' Donnie asked worriedly,

'Yeah i'm fine, they have some weird gel stuff that heals instantly,

'So you've been out on the battle field already then' Raph asked,

'Yeah, but my nunchucks weren't allowed so they are being sent back to you. I'm using a huge gun now instead' Mikey replied,

'How does it feel to be a soldier for a strange planet?' Leo asked,

'It's gonna be a long war' Mikey sighed,

'Visit us every night Michelangelo,' Splinter insisted,

'I will, even if I get captured by the enemy' Mikey replied with a smile,

'You're brave bro, I'll give you that' Raph nodded, looking impressed,

'Thanks Raph, I'd better go' Mikey replied,

'Remember my son, we can always feel it when you are weak or hurt and we will give you strength so please do not close your mind' Splinter said,

'Don't forget to meet us here Mike, every night' Donnie reminded him,

'Bye bro, we'll miss ya' Leo laughed as Mikey disappeared. Mikey opened his eyes, he was still sitting on the bed. He laid down on the covers and cried into his pillow, he hated being away from his family, he hated the war and he just wanted to go home. He cried himself to sleep that night but was comforted by the thought that he was doing this for his family, he would do anything for his family.

* * *

**So that was chapter 3, I hope you liked it! please review and i will try to post up chapter 4 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, chapter four now.. sorry for taking so long xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The woes of war**

It's been two months since Mikey left his family to fight. He has seen his family every night, he misses them more than anyone could know.

Mikey has been through a lot during his time visiting the strange planet, he's seen many friends and enemies die, countless tortures and he was captured by the enemy for a whole week before the army saved him. His family had been a great help during that dark time, he was alone in a dark cell and tortured constantly, his family had been there in spirit for him and gave him strength.

He only escaped yesterday.

He didn't visit his family last night because he didn't want them to see him in such a state! His skin had dried blood on it, one of his eyes were black and swollen, he had countless cuts and bruises and he was missing a finger. It had been amputated yesterday because it was such a wreck. He was covered in dirt and he wasn't able to have a shower because they had lost that privilege when the bathroom was bombed, he had to stay dirty.

Mikey looked into his mirror, he didn't believe that the turtle in front of him was him. The only thing that was still him was the baby blue eyes (he could only see one because the other was still swollen) that still shone with energy. but the body wasn't his, it couldn't be. It was dirty with mud and dried blood, he was covered in bandages and he was missing a finger. Mikey could feel his family calling to him through meditation, they were worried about him because he hadn't visited them last night. He knew that he would have to see them now, he had too. He couldn't leave them wondering if he was alright. Mikey sat on the bed and closed his eyes, he drifted off to the spiritual plain.

'Mikey?' A familiar voice called, Mikey opened his eyes... eye, to see his family looking at him, It was Leo that had called him. They looked shocked and sickened at his appearance.

'Hey' He replied, his voice was weak from all the screaming that he had done for the past week.

'Oh my god' Donnie said softly as he stared at his little brother.

'I know... I just wanted to say... thanks... for keeping me sane for the past week' Mikey smiled at his family,

'They did this to you?' Raph growled angrily,

'Yes, well... except for the finger, My friends down as the infirmary had to remove it' Mikey showed them his stump of a finger, It was covered in scars,

'My son' Splinter put his hand on Mikey's cheek, 'How can your eyes.. well... eye still shine so bright when all you have seen is the darkness of evil'

'I don't know... i guess Bug-man's been keeping my happy, he's a great friend' Mikey laughed,

'And yet he still forced you to fight' Leo said as he shook his head,

'My son, how much longer will this war last?' Splinter asked sadly, Mikey looked down at his feet,

'Loads of people are dying or giving up... the war might not last longer but... I don't know which side will win' Mikey couldn't look at his family,

'What happens if you lose?' Donnie asked curiously,

'If my side wins the enemy will leave and never return but if my side loses... We'll all be slaughtered' Mikey looked up at them and saw their looks of horror,

'So if the bug guys lose.. you'll be killed?' Raph asked in shock and anger,

'Yeah... pretty much' Mikey nodded, 'I miss you guys loads' He had to say it.. for all he knew it might be his last chance,

'We miss you too' Splinter smiled kindly, 'But you must stay strong Michelangelo, we need you at home'

'I'll do my best Sensei' Mikey's smile fell from his face, 'Do you mind if i stay here for the night.. i don't wanna sleep, I keep remembering the enemy base...'

'Of course you can my son' Splinter smiled,

'And we'll stay here with ya' Raph nodded, Mikey stayed with his family for a while. They just talked about random stuff like they used to, Mikey missed the chats they used to have.

'_**Michelangelo!' **_ Bug-man's voice floated into the plain, It sounded urgent.

'I'll be back in just a minute' Mikey said seriously then disappeared. He opened his eyes to see his friend pacing in front of him,

'Michelangelo... it's awful!' He yelled, He started to speak very fast and Mikey could only understand bits of it but by the end of the long line of words, Mikey knew what had happened and didn't jump when he saw him friend fall down in front of him and die,

'Bug-man...' Mikey sighed sadly, He closed his eyes and returned to the spiritual plain,

'Mikey... what's wrong?' Donnie asked, Mikey knew that he must look pale,

'Bug-man's dead' Mikey sighed,

'Aww Mike we're sorry' Raph said sadly,

'That's not all' Mikey looked up into his family's faces before he quietly said, 'We've lost the war'

* * *

**Will Mikey survive? well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to post the last two chapters now, a.k.a this one and the next one xx **

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The end of the war**

_**Mikey looked up into his family's faces before he quietly said, 'We've lost the war'**_

'Wait.. what?' Raph asked horrified,

'We've lost, the planet no longer belongs to us' Mikey replied with a shrug, he knew what was going to happen. He was going to die, he would be forced to help everyone else and he would be destroyed in the process. Mikey didn't mind helping the women and children escape but he would rather do it on his own terms and not being forced.

'What's going to happen now?' Leo asked sadly,

'I guess... I'm just going to have to help people escape' Mikey replied with a sigh,

'But what about you, can't you leave now?' Donnie asked,

'No, I've got to stay until the very end' Mikey replied, Splinter looked at him sadly. It broke Mikey's heart to see him this upset,

_**'Michelangelo, come on quickly!' **_Mikey didn't recognise the voice,

'Who was that?' Splinter asked,

'I don't know... I don't recognise him...' Mikey thought hard about who it could be but just couldn't figure it out, 'I guess I'd better go' Mikey sighed, 'I hope I'll see you again' and with that Mikey disappeared.

'MICHELANGELO, WAKE UP... please' Mikey opened his eyes to see a strange bug in front of him,

'Sorry, who are you?' Mikey asked curiously,

'My kind do not have names' The bug replied as two guards ran in,

'We must get as many people off the planet as possible, People are being slaughtered as we speak!' One of the guards shouted, He was panicking and everybody could tell.

'Please, take my brother's body to one of the ships and take him to safety, I want to be able to bury him' The bug said sadly and watched as the guards took Bug-man away.

'You're Bug-man's brother?' Mikey asked,

'You gave my brother a name?' The bug looked angry,

'He said I could... I wanna name you too so that i know who you are and so that i can call you' Mikey replied,

'Very well, I promised my brother that i would help you and if naming me will help then i am ok with it' The bug replied,

'Em... ok... I guess I'll call you... Nest-Bug!' Mikey smiled, 'I can call you nest for short!'

'Ok... come on then, we are on the rescue committee,' Nest said irritably,

'Ok then... lets go' Mikey followed nest out on to the battle field, 'So, how come I've never met you before?' Mikey asked,

'I only arrived yesterday, I wanted to help but my brother didn't want me here' Nest replied,

'Why not?' Mikey asked, he would love to have his family here.

'He says that war is no place for a "kid", I'm 18, how is that a kid?' Nest asked, clearly angry,

'Hey look at me, I'm 16 and the youngest of my family and I still had to come!' Mikey said with a shrug,

'Where is the rest of your family?' Nest asked,

'Back home, I was made to come by myself. They said that they would kill my family if I didn't come' Mikey replied sadly, 'Family is all I have... I couldn't let them be killed'

'I understand, My brother was the last member of my family left. Now I'm alone' Nest replied,

'I'm sorry Nest, Bug-man was a great friend' Mikey said quietly,

'Listen, I promised my brother that i would get you out of here when the war ended. I'm going to keep that promise, You will leave this hell.' Nest said as he shot one of the enemies and grabbed the child that was being attacked's hand,

'We gotta get this guy back to the ship' Mikey said as he took the child and ran toward the children ship, He placed the child in the ship and gave him a hug,

'Michelangelo, follow me' Nest said sternly as he walked away, Mikey was quick to follow.

'Where are we going?' Mikey asked, but his question was answered when he looked up to see a huge ship, 10 times bigger than the one he was brought on.

'Get in' Nest told him,

'Why?' Mikey asked as he stared at the shiny ship,

'This ship is an infirmary, I asked them to take you home,' Nest replied with a smile,

'But what about you? I can't just leave you here!' Mikey looked up at his friend with sad eyes,

'I'm staying behind, I have nothing left to live for. I'm going to keep fighting these idiots until i die.' Nest said sadly,

'Then I'll stay with you' Mikey couldn't leave Nest in this living hell, he just couldn't,

'You have a family Michelangelo, You have something that you love to go home to. I haven't. You are only 16, you should have never seen all of this. Go home to your family... please' Nest begged,

'I'll miss you Nest' Mikey said as he felt tears roll down his cheeks,

'Keep this to remember me by' Nest said as he handed Mikey and glowing crystal,

'Thanks... this isn't the one i used is it?' Mikey asked, all the crystals look the same but this one seemed different,

'No, this one is a lot stronger than the others. I hope it will help you in the future' Nest replied as he walked Mikey up the ramp and into the ship. 'Goodbye, my friend' He said as he walked out of the ship. Mikey stayed by the window as the ship took off,

'WAIT! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!' Mikey shouted and banged on the window but Nest didn't hear him until the enemy had already shot him. 'NNNOOOOO!' Mikey shouted as he watched Nest's lifeless body hit the ground, 'No... no...NO!' he cried as he sat beneath the window.

'Michelangelo?' Mikey looked up to see a female bug nurse come towards him, 'Please follow me into the transportation room' Mikey followed her, tears still sliding down his face, 'Please sit here until we are over New York, I will tell you what to do when we arrive' The nurse said as she started to work on the huge tube in front of her, Mikey sat and watched. He could feel his family giving him strength, he knew that they could feel his sorrow. Mikey wanted to visit the spiritual plain and see his family, Tell them about nest and that he was on his way home but he decided that it would be a nice surprise for them.

'Michelangelo, we will be there soon' The nurse said as she carried on working on the machine, Mikey felt the excitement bubbling in his chest. He was going to see his family again, He was going home and he was going to see little Klunk again. Mikey couldn't wait. He fell asleep after a while because of the lack of sleep he had had the past 2 months.

Mikey was woken up an hour later by the nurse,

'It is time for you to return to earth' She smiled as he followed her towards the giant tube, 'Please stand inside' Mikey did as he was told, 'Now please just stay still, i will transport you in front of your home' The nurse disappeared round the side of the machine. Mikey wondered what was going to happen,

'Wait, are you going to drop the whole tube down on to earth?' Mikey asked nervously,

'No silly, You will be turned into little molecules then you will be shot down to earth and into the sewers, then you will materialise in front of your home' The nurse laughed, Mikey closed his eyes.

'Goodbye' She laughed then Mikey felt himself shoot down through the cold air, It felt like he was being wrung out. His injuries hurt as he fell, he wanted to scream in agony but he couldn't the force stopped him from moving. Mikey felt his feet land on the ground and he opened his eyes, The lair was right in front of him.

* * *

**One more chapter left, I warn you though** **It might be a little short. Please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, now for the last chapter. I'll be writing "Wolf Warriors" next. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - We are a Family again**

Mikey stared at the door to the lair, It was quiet in the sewers. Mikey loved the sound of silence, he hadn't heard it since he left because the war was extremely noisy. He couldn't move, his excitement was telling him to go in and hug his family but the shock of being shot from a spaceship made his legs wobbly, he was afraid that if he moved that he would just fall over in front of the door, _Nah, surely that won't happen... _Mikey thought as he took a step forwards, but he was wrong. He collapsed and landed on his front, _Good job Mikey... that wasn't at all stupid _Mikey thought as he gasped for breath. He was exhausted and sore, he sat up and stared at the door again. _Hmmmm how am i going to get in if my legs are too tired to coöperate? _He wondered. His legs refused to work, He just hoped that it was an after effect of the transport. Mikey lay down in front of the door and put his hands over his eyes, Images of the war flashed in front of him but disappeared leaving images of his family. Mikey knew that he would have to move at some point. Then he had a thought, _I wonder if the little orb thing can give me enough energy to get inside... _Mikey saw the orb glowing orange beside him, _hmmmm, Must of dropped it _Mikey picked it up and felt its energy flowing through him, _Cool _Mikey opened the door and walked in, the lights were off, _Must be night-time_ Mikey thought as he put the orb on the table, forgetting that he needed it in order to stand. Mikey collapsed on the floor,

'Dang it' Mikey whispered to himself, he hoped that he hadn't woken anyone up. He dragged himself up to the couch and pulled himself up on to it,

'mmmmm that's soft' Mikey sighed and quickly fell asleep.

Mikey opened his eyes to see a lot of light around him, _Huh... what the... where am I? _He looked around him and saw the lair, _Aww... ok then, I know where I am now... back to sleep it is _Mikey closed his eyes again, but decided that he wanted to know the time. He looked up at the clock next to the sofa and saw that it was 10 o'clock on a sunday morning. _Great, the one morning I'm exhausted and nobody will wake up until 11 SCORE! _Mikey smiled happily and fell asleep again.

He was woken up by the sound of excited voices around him, He knew that his father and brothers had finally woken up and found him on the couch. Mikey didn't want to move. his body still hurt, his injuries were sore and he still had no use of his legs. But he was desperate to see his family again in the flesh. He slowly opened his eyes to see four familiar faces smiling at him,

'Hey guys what's up?' Mikey smiled tiredly as he sat up,

'Mikey, You're home' Leo laughed,

'Well done Leo, I guess that Don isn't the only genius around here' Mikey laughed,

'Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?' Raph asked happily,

'I didn't know until I was on the ship... but i didn't wanna go to the spiritual plain when I was on the ship 'cause I was... upset' Mikey sighed, he saw his brothers give him a confused look. 'Don't worry I'll tell you about it later' Mikey smiled,

'My son, Welcome home' Splinter smiled, as he and his three eldest sons hugged the youngest, 'But tell me, why didn't you go to your room?'

'My legs have given up on me' Mikey said sadly,

'What do you mean?' Donnie asked with concern,

'I'm too tired to move 'em' Mikey replied,

'Well I want to take a look at your injuries, Who wants to carry Mikey in to the lab for me?' Donnie asked,

'Why can't you do it?' Leo asked,

'I gotta go and set up my equipment' Donnie laughed, 'I'll let you decide among yourselves' Donnie smiled as he walked into his lab,

'I'll take him' Leo shrugged,

'We'll both take him' Raph corrected, Splinter couldn't help but smile at his two eldest sons so worried about the youngest that neither wanted to let go.

Mikey was taken into the lab and Donnie checked him over,

'Well, I've cleaned the wounds and they are healing fast but your legs won't be able to move for 2 days. You've just worn them out, but even that shouldn't have left them like this... did you do anything... alien-y, while you were away?' Donnie asked,

'Well... i was shot out of a spaceship after being turned into a bunch of molecules' Mikey shrugged,

'Yeah, that was probably what did it. So for two days we will have to help you' Donnie said happily, Raph and Leo smiled at him. They were glad to have Mikey back and they got to spend loads of time with him because of his injuries. That night, after dinner, Mikey told them all about his time at war. His brothers thought that it sounded awful, They couldn't believe that their baby brother had seen all that and was still able to laugh and joke. When Mikey eventually finished it was late and Mikey was slowly falling asleep,

'Come on little brother, i think it's time you went to bed' Leo laughed as he picked Mikey up, Raph and Donnie followed him into Mikey's room. Splinter smiled at the sight and decided to make the most of it. after all, once Mikey is better everything will go back to normal.

Leo placed Mikey in his bed and sat next to him, Donnie and Raph decided to stand,

'Guys' Mikey said tiredly,

'Yeah Mike?' Donnie asked softly,

'I really missed you' Mikey yawned,

'We missed you little bro' Raph sighed,

'Will you guys stay with me tonight?' Mikey asked as he looked up at them with his puppy eyes,

'Of course we will Mikey' Leo smiled as he and his brothers got into bed with Mikey. Mikey cuddled into Leo's chest with his shell against Don's, Donnie snuggled into Raph's chest.

'Goodnight guys' Mikey sighed happily,

'Goodnight baby bro' Raph replied, They all fell asleep quickly and Mikey had the most relaxing sleep that he had ever had for a very long time.

Two days later, everything went back to normal. Mikey was walking, running and most importantly, he was pranking again. His brother didn't hit him until he was better from his wounds and when he was better they only hit him gently. They had missed their baby brother, and now that they finally had him back, they were more protective than ever. Mikey was happy to be with his family again and he never forgot the friends he made in the army. He was happy again.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
